Time Again
by farons
Summary: Tabby, daughter of Time, DOESN'T want a chance at being good. She wants nothing more than to follow in her father's footsteps and take over Auradon, and when CJ brings back Time's pocketwatch, Tabby knows just how she's going to do it.
1. The Watch

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Descendants**

 **AN: Ok, so I was thinking about the movie Alice Through The Looking Glass and then Tabby came to mind. Basically, Tabby is the daughter of Time, and she DOESN'T want a chance at being good. She is truly rotten. This is kind of based off another story I'm writing, A Princess and a Pirate. Yes, Catherine Hook is also my OC. You can learn more about her in A Princess and a Pirate. Anyyyyyyway, on with the story!**

Tabby watched in horror as the five men in yellow suits called the names of Dizzy Tremaine, Harry Hook, Catherine Hook, Gil Gaston, and Uma to go to Auradon. She'd never felt more hurt. Tabby wanted nothing more than to follow in her father's footsteps. Her father had tried to take over Wonderland, and it was her turn. Except she'd take over Auradon, and she'd _succeed._ She just needed to get there.

Tabby wandered around the Isle, successfully stealing a scarf and some other trinkets from the street markets. She ran into Harriet Hook and her crew. "Harriet." Tabby nodded in greeting.

"Tabby." Harriet nodded as well. Her crew was silent. "Well?!" Harriet demanded. "Show some respect for Time's girl!"

The crew murmured their hellos with fake enthusiasm. Tabby laughed. Truth being, everyone was afraid of Time, even though he didn't have any magic on the Isle, he was still scary. Tabby ran the streets alone. Sometimes, she wished her only friend, CJ Hook, didn't travel alone. She wanted to join her grand adventures, but CJ _insisted_ on traveling solo. She thought of joining Harriet's crew, but she rather enjoyed CJ's company, even though she was only home for a week or so between her expeditions. Tabby sighed, wishing CJ was here now.

As if on cue, CJ fell into step beside Tabby.

"Miss me?" CJ smirked.

Tabby rolled her eyes, but smiled. "Find anything good?"

CJ pulled a pocketwatch out of her pocket. "Didn't think you'd need another one," CJ smirked. "but I thought you'd like _this_ one." The watch was gold rimmed and silver plated, with bronze arms. The face was in Roman numerals.

"My father's watch!" Tabby exclaimed, taking the watch from CJ. "Where'd you find this?"

"Well, I was looking for some of the forgotten talismans, and they had hidden this one _real_ good. It was in the Cave of Wonders on the Isle of the Doomed in Maleficent's fortress, with the rest of the gold stuff. I got a good look at it and I was like _whoa, this is Time's pocketwatch!_ And I took it. Now it's yours. Give it back to Time if you want." CJ explained.

Tabby stared at the watch. "I have a better plan." she said, a mischevious smile forming along her face.

 **AN: So, I hope you enjoyed! Please review and tell me what you think! Also, check out my other stories, A Princess and a Pirate (Descendants) and The Untamed Rose (Warriors)!**


	2. Auradon

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Descendants**

 **AN: So now that Tabby has Time's pocket watch, she has a plan. Wonder what it is. Anywayyyy, on with the story!**

The limo had come in and out of the Isle, bringing different people to Auradon. Today was her and CJ's turn.

"We have come to bring the next set of villain kids to Auradon." one of the five men said. "Rose Hearts, daughter of the Queen of Hearts, Calista Jane Hook, daughter of Captain Hook, Harriet Hook, daughter of Captain Hook, and Tabetha Time, daughter of Time."

 _Tabetha._ She hated her real name. That's why everyone on the Isle knew her as Tabby, and no one _dared_ call her Tabetha, for they knew what her father was capable of.

Tabby looked at the watch in her pocket once more and climbed into the limo.

 _I_ will _take over Auradon,_ she thought. Rose looked at everyone in the limo. She pointed at Harriet.

"Off with her head!" she shouted. Tabby rolled her eyes.

"You can't say stuff like that in Auradon." she told Rose. She opened her mouth to say something, but clearly thought better of it. Tabby nodded. She watched as the limo pulled into Auradon. Fairy Godmother was standing closest to the limo.

"Welcome to Auradon!" she exclaimed as they stepped out of the limo. Catherine Hook ran forward to greet CJ. Harriet looked at her.

"Sister." she said quietly.

"Harriet." Catherine mumbled.

"Hey, Cat." Tabby said quietly. She knew Cat, being friends with CJ.

"Hey Tabby." said Cat quickly. Cat knew Tabby had magic now. Everyone did. Tabby could stop the clocks. She was _time_ itself. If she wanted time to stop, it would. If she wanted time to go by faster, it would. It was a helpful skill, really.

" _Tabetha!_ " the voice snapped Tabby out of her thoughts. It was Mal. Tabby glared at the former queen of the Isle, who would now become the queen of Auradon.

Rose pointed at Mal. "No one commands _me!"_ Mal was leading them all to their rooms. "Off with her head!"

"Always like your mother, huh, Rose?" Mal smirked. Rose looked as if she was about to explode, but said nothing. Mal smiled triumphantly.

 _Your glory won't last for long, Mal_ , Tabby thought. _Not when I'm done with you._

 **AN: So as you can see Tabby doesn't like Mal. Also, fun fact, Tabby has no room for love in her life. The "reign" she has pictured will be more of like a dictatorship. As always, please review and tell me what you think, and check out my other stories, A Princess and A Pirate and The Untamed Rose!**


End file.
